


Midnight Transgressions

by Juniper11



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Author Murders Characters Off Screen, Because I'm not COMPLETELY heartless, Because of Reasons, Crossover Pairings, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fountain of Youth, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, I told you I would, I wrote another crossover, Isn't Using Torture at all questionable?, It's all about Alfred though, Mentions of Superman, Only mostly, Questionable Torture Tactics, Rare Pairings, Romance, Sakura loves it, Suspected Goldigger, Who is a bit of a pervert, Widowed, You didn't stop me so this is your fault, how many people have to die to satisfy me?, i probably will, i still want to write more, like SuperSakura is my OTP and so I can't not mention him, mentions of torture, sort of, why do I always kill Sakura's love interest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:38:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juniper11/pseuds/Juniper11
Summary: Sakura had no idea that she would fall in love with the father as well as the son.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This. I started this story with the intentions of it being a Sakura/Bruce fic. I don't know where Alfred came from but he just wouldn't go away. So I just went with it. It was also supposed to be called 'Seducing Mr. Wayne' but that didn't fit in the end because, well, Alfred. And apparently, I ship all the things. And it's been sitting on my computer forever like so I'm posting it because...honestly because I just don't know.

_Things weren’t going the way Sakura hoped they would.  Sakura frowned listening to Alfred argue with the owner of the home she currently inhabited-and a grand home it was._

* * *

 

When Alfred insisted she come home with him after a failed attempt at stealing some food he had recently purchased she had been wary.  It didn’t seem unusual for a naïve person to follow a stranger blindly and end up tied up in a basement for unsavory purposes.  Maybe it was the fine cut of his clothes, or the sharp, down-to-earth demeanor that he carried himself with that told her that maybe she could take a chance this once. 

Or maybe it was the fact that it was a good looking man that had her all twisted in knots the second she saw him.  He was a handsome older gentleman, and _that’s_ why Sakura got caught in the first place.  She picked him for a target because the cut of his clothes said ‘expensive’ and ‘lighten my load.'  However, when she got close enough to see him, she hesitated, _stared_ and was therefore caught red handed.

Usually, she had no problems stealing various food items from people with small ninja tricks, but she hadn’t _noticed_ a man since her husband died.  And the fact that she had now was something monumental to her.  Sakura felt something in her heart twist at the thought of Gaara, but she pushed thoughts of him aside so that she wouldn’t lose her ability to function.

She knew she was fortunate that Alfred hadn’t tried to send her to one of the prisons in this new world she found herself in.  He was a kind man, and if he didn’t turn out to be a serial killer, he was a naïve one that she now felt beholden to protect.  He was giving her a home, as well as a job.   The least she could do was look after him.   

Alfred brought her to a place he called Wayne Manor, and Sakura had been in awe of its splendor and beauty.  The well-manicured lawns, the gardens, the home itself that screamed opulence made her slightly bitter, but also very grateful especially when Alfred told her, “You will be staying here in the servant’s quarters.  You will assist me in whatever it is that I need help with and if I dare catch you trying to steal anything be prepared to lose a hand.  Is that clear young miss?”

“Yes, sir.”  Sakura immediately replied but was slightly rankled at being called a young miss.  She was forty-five years old, but when she arrived in this world, she looked (and felt) more like she was in her early twenties.  If Sakura had to guess she’d say she was twenty-three, but she was probably stretching it. 

“You may call me Alfred.  What is your name?”

Sakura hesitated and considered lying, but one look at Alfred told her he’d know if she did so she answered truthfully, “Sakura.”

Alfred slightly inclined his head.  “Now Miss Sakura there is something we must address if we are to go any further.  Master Bruce prefers for his employees to be inconspicuous.  So, I must insist that you dye your hair back to your original color-“

Sakura took a step backward shaking her head.  She knew that arguing with him that this was her original color would be futile.  No one she had ever crossed paths with had believed her.  She saw no point in arguing.  “No.  I’ll leave then.  I thank you for your consideration.”  Before Sakura could turn to leave Alfred questioned her, “You would turn down this opportunity because of something mundane like the color of your hair?”

“The color of my hair is not an ordinary matter.  It is who I am.”

Alfred studied her silently before remarking.  “Alright then just know that your job will be more of a challenge.  Do you think that despite your vivid hair color you can remain in the background?  It is imperative that as a servant of the Wayne household that you do nothing to disrupt Master Bruce’s lifestyle.”

Sakura answered immediately, “If the Master wishes for me not to be seen then I will make it so.”  It was a simple thing for Sakura to do but she didn’t tell Alfred that.

“Very well.  I will show you to your room and bring you some clothes so that you may shower and change.  In the morning, we will go over your duties.”

“Yes, sir.  Thank you very much.”

* * *

 

 

Sakura followed quietly behind Alfred noting that he moved as silently as a ninja which was the second time she saw this man display such admirable skill. 

Alfred showed her to her room as well as the nearby bathroom where she could shower, and she expressed her thanks again before he bid her goodnight.

She dreamed of an attack on the Village Hidden by Sand.  She dreamed of Gaara waking her in the middle of the night and kissing her lips softly before he went off to battle.  She dreamed of jumping up and following him only to become encased protectively in his sand. 

She awakened to tears in her eyes and a darkened sky.

A clock illuminated the room telling Sakura that it was 4:30 in the morning.  Sakura didn’t have to be a genius to know that she wasn’t getting any more sleep, so she rose to her feet.  Alfred hadn’t told her what time she would have to begin work.  She guessed that it wouldn’t be anytime soon and that she had enough time to go through her morning exercise routine and shower before then. 

The only problem would be finding her way out of her room and back to it before Alfred came in search of her.  Sakura exited her bedroom and quietly studied the darkened hallway looking at all landmarks that would let her know the location of her room before she set off. 

The kunoichi didn’t know how long she walked but was certain it was long enough to tell that she had managed to do the one thing she hadn’t wanted to.  She got lost.  With a sigh, Sakura wished she could see through walls to get a lay of the land, but that wasn’t possible.  She could, on the other hand,  use chakra to enhance her hearing to see whether or not any of the other servants were awake to give her directions.

The manor, in her general vicinity, was mostly quiet.  The only thing she did hear was a dull ‘pat pat pat’ that she followed until she found herself peering into an exercise room.  Sakura barely stifled a gasp when she saw Alfred’s lean muscled frame.  His chest was bare, and his skin gleamed with sweat as he rapidly hit the punching bag before him.  His movements were smooth and controlled.  He was obviously experienced in boxing, and Sakura found herself wanting to come inside and question him on it but thought it might seem a bit odd.  Slowly, she backed away from the room and after a bit of maneuvering found her way outside where she ran laps around the house. She needed the physical exertion.  It seemed she couldn’t get the scene she had stumbled upon out of her head.

* * *

 

Sakura stood in the entryway waiting for Alfred’s appearance at 6:00.  He only seemed a little surprised that she was there waiting for him.  Mainly she saw approval in his eyes. 

“Good morning Miss Sakura.”

“Good morning Alfred,” Sakura discreetly glanced around her, “where is everyone else?”

Alfred gave her a small smile.  “We are it.  As the Master is the only one who lives here, the number of servants needed full time is extremely limited.”

Sakura blinked.   “This place is so large.  How did you manage to take care of all of this alone?

“There is only one way to accomplish such a monumental task-one room at a time.  Shall we begin?”

A smile flitted across Sakura’s lips before she responded with, “Yes, let’s begin.”

* * *

 

Time went by, and Sakura slowly began to wonder if the Master she worked for truly existed.  She never saw an inkling of the man’s presence.  She was okay with that for two reasons.  It turned out to be easy to serve a man who wasn’t around.  He tended to be easy to please.  The other reason was that she ended up spending a lot of time with Alfred. 

Sakura liked Alfred-probably a lot more than she should.  She was very careful not to make any overtures toward the man, but it was difficult.  Especially since the conversation with him came far too easily.

After she had been there a few months, Alfred said, “If you don’t mind me asking Miss Sakura how did you come to be alone in Gotham?  Don’t you have any family?”

Sakura gave him a sad and lonely smile.    “I don’t mind.  My husband died-or rather he was murdered.”  Sakura hesitated for a second as green eyes and brilliant red hair filled her vision.  Pain wrenched through her heart.

_Gaara!  Gaara let me out!  Let me help you!_

“After he died I ended up traveling alone.  It was completely by accident that I ended up in Gotham.”  That was the understatement of the year.  There was a reason why you should never test out new jutsu alone the first time.  But she couldn’t exactly say that out loud.

“And your parents? Friends?”

“I’m alone.  My family and friends…are in a different land.”

“I see.”

They lapsed into silence after that was more comfortable than she thought it would be.

* * *

 

Her eyes watched his every move.  He was efficient in everything he did and while that was worth emulating that wasn’t why she couldn’t keep her eyes to herself.

Sakura Subaku was falling for Alfred Pennyworth.

It bothered her.  Not because Alfred was a bad man.  He wasn’t.  It was more like she felt like she was betraying Gaara in some way.  It felt like she was trying to move on and she wasn’t sure whether or not it was too soon for that.  For so long it had felt like Gaara had only been killed the previous day until Alfred.  And what did that mean? 

“You seem upset today, Ms. Sakura.”

They were working together to prepare the evening meal for the Master.  She was aware that she had been quiet all day, but hadn’t been able to force herself to talk lest she says what was on her mind.

“It’s nothing worth mentioning.”

“It is when you’ve diced the onions into oblivion.”

Sakura looked down at the onions that she had decimated in horror.  “I’m so sorry Alfred.”

“Why don’t you have a seat and let me take over for you?”

Sakura frowned.  “I shouldn’t.  You hired me to help you and-“

“Sit.”  At the command in Alfred’s voice, Sakura couldn’t help but obey.  “Now tell me what’s on your mind.”

Sakura’s eyes darted to the counter.  “It’s personal.”

“And I’m not trustworthy, is it?”

Sakura shook her head slowly.  “No.  I want to tell you, but I don’t know if it’s proper.”

Alfred’s hand moved swiftly preparing dinner with ease and skill.  He didn’t push her for answers, and she appreciated that--especially since she had just decided to throw caution to the wind and go with it.

“Alfred, are you single?”

Alfred paused briefly before resuming his actions and answering slowly, “Yes.  Are you thinking of matchmaking?”

Sakura chuckled.  “That depends on whether or not you are interested in me?”

Alfred met her gaze and held it.  “Don’t you think that perhaps I’m a little old for you?”

“The thought never once crossed my mind.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, how old was your husband when he died?”

“Forty-six.”

“I see.”

He probably didn’t see because he didn’t know she was forty-five, but she was okay with that.  She had put it out there.  If he was interested, then it was only a matter of time.  Or so she thought.

* * *

 

 

Sakura continued to work with Alfred.  Nothing about their routine changed, and Sakura figured it was Alfred’s polite way of rejecting her.  It bothered her because he was the first man she had been attracted to since Gaara died and who knew when she’d want another man again?

Still, Sakura didn’t press the issue even as she wondered if she should or not because maybe he thought she was just joking…

“Tell me about your husband.”

They were in the gardens trimming the bushes.  It was work Sakura had done before as a genin.  She hadn’t done it at all in Suna as the desert was predominant.  Still, she hadn’t forgotten the art form.

“What did you want to know?”

“Anything you’re willing to share.”

Sakura thought about that for a moment and then nodded.  “Gaara was a red head.”  Sakura chuckled.  “And when I say red, I mean red.  It was glorious though and soft to the touch.  Women, old and young, were crazy about him because he was so handsome.  And his eyes…when he looked in your direction you knew without a doubt that you had his undivided attention.”  Sakura shifted slightly adjusting the clippers in her hand.  “How did the two of you meet?”

“He,”  Sakura hesitated briefly before continuing, “He came to my hometown because of an event we were having there.  I wasn’t interested in him then.  I thought he was rather terrifying.”

“And what changed?”

“He did.”  Sakura paused to eye a bush she thought she might have misshaped critically.  She mentally calculated how to correct her error and then continued working.    “He decided to dedicate his life to the people and once he did they all adored him.  When Gaara died our people mourned him for what seemed like forever. I—“  Sakura found she couldn’t speak anymore.  Alfred pretended not to notice.  She liked that about him.

“Miss Sakura I must inform you that the Master is having visitors tomorrow evening.”

Sakura still had never met the man who owned the grounds even though Alfred spoke of him and his desires fairly frequently.  She knew he was around, but she made herself scarce because of Alfred’s instructions.  “Visitors?  You know, I’ve been starting to think that this Master is a figment of your imagination.”

“I assure you, Master Bruce is very real.”

_“Very real indeed.”_

Sakura jumped and whirled around ashamed that she had been caught unaware.  She didn’t think about what she was doing and merely clutched the hedge clippers in her hand tightly and deeply bowed to the man before her.  The silence stretched for so long that Sakura began to think that the Master was a figment of _her_ imagination. 

“Miss, that is unnecessary.  Please stand up.”  Sakura rose and glanced at the Master before turning and bowing to Alfred instead.

“Ms. Sakura, there’s no need-“

“I apologize for my negligence.”

Sakura heard footsteps approach her before she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder urging her to rise.  When she did Alfred was studying her seriously.

“What are you apologizing for?”

Sakura frowned before answering, “You told me that as a servant here it would be imperative that I fade into the background and not disturb the Master’s routine.”

“Are you telling me that the reason you’ve never seen Master Bruce is that you’ve been actively avoiding him?”

“Yes.”

Alfred looked over her head presumably at his Master.

“I must speak with Master Bruce for a moment.  Would you mind starting in the East Wing today?”

Sakura nodded but took her time walking away because she wanted to hear what was going on. 

* * *

 

“How long has she been here Alfred?”

“Roughly six months.”

“And you never thought to mention this to me?”

“Honestly, Master Bruce it never once occurred to me that you hadn’t seen her before today.  You’ve complimented her meals, noticed the little changes that she’s made and-“

“Wait.   She made the Tempura?”

“Yes, sir.”

“So that wasn’t sarcasm when you said you would take my compliments to the chef?”

“No, sir.”

They fell silent for a while before Bruce said, “She can’t stay.  You know she can’t.”

“I don’t know why not.  Everything has been fine until now.”

“Alfred.”

“She’s trustworthy.”

“That remains to be seen.  She needs to go.”

“Master Bruce she doesn’t _have_ a place to go.  Would you have me turn her out on the streets?  Knowing what you know about people in Gotham who are left without choices?”

Things weren’t going the way Sakura hoped they would.  Sakura frowned listening to Alfred argue with the owner of the home she currently inhabited-and a grand home it was.   She hated that she had gotten used to calling it her home. 

It was time to move on.

* * *

  
  
____

 

Alfred came into her room just as she was leaving with the few belongings she obtained for herself.

“Ms. Sakura where are you going?”

Sakura gave Alfred a small smile.  “I think it’s time for me to move on.  Don’t worry.  There’s no silverware in my bag.”

Alfred frowned.  “I’ll have to ask you to unpack that bag anyway.”

Sakura folded her arms across her chest defensively.  “Why?”

“Because I’m hoping you’ll stay.”

Sakura felt her heart leap before reality crashed upon her.

“He wants me to go.”

“Indeed, but he has agreed to let you stay under two conditions.  The first being that you no longer hide from him.  He wants to know where you are at all times--however, keep in mind that this rule only applies to Master Bruce.  And second, you must sign a confidentiality waiver.”

“A-“

“It means what happens in Wayne Manor stays in Wayne Manor.  And you agree to keep any observations you may have to yourself.”

“He’s…really serious about his privacy.”

“He is.”  Sakura didn’t have a problem with that.  It wasn’t like she wanted her secrets spread to anyone with a willing ear.

“I’ll stay.  If that’s alright with you.”

“It most certainly is.”                                                                                                                                                                     

 

* * *

 

After that fateful day in the gardens, it seemed that the Master was everywhere.  She ran into him while dusting, cooking and doing various other chores.  Sakura always greeted him with a polite smile and a bow and yet Sakura could tell, for some reason he still seemed wary of her. 

That is, until the night something unknown pulled her out of her slumber. 

 

* * *

 

Sakura’s eyes snapped open and were greeted by a darkened room.  There was no light anywhere, not even from the moon.  Her instincts were screaming at her that something was wrong and yet she couldn’t quite figure out what it was. 

Sakura was well aware that sleep was out of the question, so she let her feet touch the cold floor.  A shiver raced up her spine as she moved to the door and opened it listening carefully for someone lurking outside. 

She heard no one.  Sakura was wide awake, though, so she left her room in pursuit of warm milk in hopes that it would help her doze off once more.  She didn’t turn on any lights.  Instead, she opted to enhance her vision with chakra because she didn’t want Alfred to know she had been skulking through the hallways. 

Sakura paused briefly in her journey as she thought about Alfred.  Her skin flushed when she recalled that early morning she discovered him boxing.  Sakura shook her head to dispel those thoughts. Otherwise, she wouldn’t need warm milk, but rather a cold shower. 

Eventually, Sakura made it to the refrigerator and had just opened the doors when lights flooded the kitchen. 

Alfred rushed in, and Sakura noted that his face was pale and grim.  She was certain that he didn’t notice she was there and would have slipped out without his notice if she hadn’t seen the blood.  It stained his clothes, his hands, and a rush of panic went through Sakura. 

Alfred was hurt. 

She rushed to his side and grabbed his arms but he shrugged her off with a strength she shouldn’t have forgotten he possessed.  She had, after all, discovered him boxing and noted how incredibly fit he was.  And…now wasn’t the appropriate time for such thoughts.

“Alfred, what’s going on?  How are you hurt?”  Sakura tried not to allow her feelings to be hurt by how quickly he disregarded her initially.  She let herself assume that he was in shock or panicked.  Alfred didn’t reply to her question.  “Alfred!”  Sakura said sharply and saw his eyes focus once more on her. 

And then he began barking orders.  Sakura, sensing a dire medical situation shook her head. 

“Alfred, if someone is hurt just take me to them.”

“If you aren’t going to help Ms. Sakura then return to bed immediately.”

Sakura waved away his words.  “I know it’s asking a lot Alfred, but I need you to trust me.  I can help.  I’m assuming that this is a dire situation and we need to move, so I need you to take me to the injured party now.”

Sakura saw the second his mind settled on a decision.  “Come with me.”  He turned, and Sakura hurried after him without a word.

* * *

 

When Alfred led Sakura into the Master’s study, she expected to see him lying on the floor in a pool of blood.  Although she didn’t know exactly how much, she knew that the Master had an astonishing amount of money.  It made sense that people would want to kill him for it. 

Why didn’t he have bodyguards?

The problem was when they entered the study there was nobody there.  There was no one anywhere in the vicinity.  Alfred had just led them to a dead end.  Sakura was starting to think that Alfred wasn’t thinking clearly, but she should have known better.  There wasn’t a time that Alfred didn’t use a sharp, clear mind in his everyday workings.  He was aware of what he was doing so when Alfred moved to a clock, opened it, then pulled a secret lever.   A wall opened Sakura merely nodded to herself and followed the butler.

* * *

 

They descended a stone staircase swiftly to find a body, or what Sakura assumed to be a body, lying in black armor.  The face of the man was covered in a mask that appeared to be a bat.  His hands were clutched at his side.  Sakura wasn’t even able to process the scene entirely before she was moving and barking orders.

When her hands started glowing green the body moved and grabbed her wrists in a grip that could have crushed another person’s hand. 

“Let go of my hands or I will kill you myself.”  Sakura snarled.

“Ms. Sakura,” Alfred began, and Sakura returned her attention to him.

“I am to assume that this is a friend of yours Alfred and he’s important to you.  I’m willing to help because it’s you.”  Sakura knew that she put a little too much feeling in her words and Sakura had no doubt that Alfred understood what she meant by her words.  “But if he won’t let me then he will die, and he will die soon.  So either convince him to let me do what I do best or say your goodbyes.”

In the end, Alfred didn’t have to say anything.  The man-bat let go of her hands.  Sakura went to work, and the first thing she did was knock the bat out.

* * *

 

By the time Sakura finished the surgery, she had realized that the bat was Bruce Wayne also known as the vigilante Batman.  She had heard of him before but hadn’t paid much attention to his actions except to make sure she never got caught stealing with him in the general vicinity.  She didn’t want to take him down since he seemed to be doing so much good even if his methods were far from sane.

Mr. Wayne was asleep, and the two of them remained at his side on watch.  They were both exhausted, but Sakura knew that the night was far from over for her.

“Who are you?”  Sakura sighed.

 “My name is Sakura Subaku.” 

Alfred gave her a disapproving look and Sakura felt her lips quirk in response.  “I’m not from your world Alfred.  In fact, this isn’t really my body.  Well, it is my body but a younger version of it.”

Alfred fell silent considering her words.  A part of her thought that he wouldn’t believe her.  Her tale would make anyone a bit incredulous, and she hadn’t even told all of it.

“How old are you, then?”

“Forty-five.”

“Not a young miss after all.”  The kunoichi’s lips quirked upward slightly.  Alfred fell silent and Sakura, finally able to talk about it, elaborated.  “I am the widow of Gaara Subaku, Kazekage of the Village Hidden in the Sand.  There I am called a shinobi, but in your world, a close counterpart would be a ninja.  But what I can do is a bit more complex.”

“How did you end up here?”

Sakura laughed.  “Grief and stupidity mainly.  Gaara died, and I was desperate to save him so I began studying every jutsu I could find in hopes of finding a way to go back and save him.”

“Time travel,”  Alfred whispered, and Sakura laughed bitterly.

“Yeah, but the only thing that traveled back in time is my body—not to mention the jutsu sent me into an entirely new world.”

“And you’ve been here ever since.”

Sakura nodded.   The butler quietly accepted her words and the knowledge of her background stayed between the two of them.  Alfred assured her that she would give Bruce the minimal amount of information and she believed him.

When Mr. Wayne showed signs of waking up, Sakura checked him over and then left the two of them alone.  She gave Alfred a few instructions on his care and then she vanished from their lives.

She disappeared so completely that it took Bruce Wayne three months to find her.

* * *

 

He appeared to her in her apartment in full Batman regalia.  She had learned a few things about how to get a job and keep it in this world, and although it required that she employ methods that were less than legal, one did what they must to survive. 

She had moved on to Central City and had been living a simple life as a waitress.  She didn’t have many belongings not that they were needed and she was okay with the life she was living.  She had just walked inside to see him standing in the middle of the room arms folded across his chest waiting for her arrival. 

He looked threatening, but Sakura just didn’t give a flying fig newton, so she sighed and got to the point.  “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to bring you back.”

Sakura silently thought about Wayne Manor.  The beautiful home that she shared with Alfred.  The home of the Batman, the man who was in her apartment quietly threatening her and rolled her eyes.  “And if I have no desire to come back?”

“I’d hardly find it truthful information.”

“And does it matter if I lie or not if this is where I chose to stay?”

“It depends upon why you’re choosing to stay.”  Sakura thought about that, and there was one reason why she left, and it had nothing to do with the bat man in front of her.  “You care for him.”

“Your penchant for understatement is astounding Batman.”

No words were spoken between the two of them after that for a while.  Sakura was just exhausted and wanted him to get to the point, but she couldn’t be rude because she knew that Alfred loved the man in front of her and Sakura didn’t know him well enough to get the reason.  It didn’t matter.   “Come…home.  He misses you.”  Sakura felt her heart skip a beat and temptation encroach upon her, but she banished it and squared her shoulders.  She didn’t know why Batman or Bruce Wayne was here, but she had a feeling that whatever his motives they weren’t altruistic. 

“Thank you for the offer Batman, but no thank you.”  Sakura moved to her bedroom and went to change.  When she returned Batman was gone, and Sakura was relieved. 

* * *

  
Three weeks later Sakura arrived home after work to find Alfred standing outside her door waiting for her.  Sakura had to force herself not to smile but instead tilted her head and looked at him curiously.  She didn’t want to seem overeager because of his presence.  For all she knew, she had just forgotten something at the Manor.

“Alfred, what are you doing here?”

She opened the door, and he followed her inside.  He closed the door behind him, and Sakura gestured for him to have a seat and went to make some tea.  After she had served them,  Alfred replied, “I’m here to ask you to come home.”

Sakura could almost see Wayne Manor if she closed her eyes.  She had grown to love the place as much as she loved the time she spent working side by side with Alfred.

“I am home, Alfred.”

“Are you?”  Sakura bit her bottom lip briefly before bringing her cup to her lips and taking a small sip.  “Because I like to think that your home is at the Manor with me.”  His words made her freeze because surely he wasn’t saying what she thought he was.  Alfred didn’t seem like the type of man to be a tease.

“Alfred my feelings for you—“

“Are yours to do with as you wish.”  Sakura felt her heart jolt. 

“So if I wanted to seduce you...”  Sakura said with a grin and found herself delighted when a small blush stained Alfred’s cheeks.  He cleared his throat and Sakura bit the inside of her cheek before asking for clarification.  “Alfred, I think it may be best if I lay a few cards on the table.”

“If that is what you wish.”  Sakura’s lips quirked.

“I want to be with you—as in a romantic relationship with you.”

“I am aware.”

“And are you interested in such a relationship with me?”  Alfred didn’t reply immediately, and Sakura felt her stomach turn.  “I’m not interested in throwing myself at you.  I don’t want to make you uncomfortable with my attention.  I respect you too much for that.”

“You have to understand Ms. Sakura,”  Sakura scowled at the ‘Ms.’  “That while mentally we are closer in age physically we are not.  There are…things that I won’t be able to do for you after a while if a relationship between the two of us progresses.” 

Sakura stared at Alfred hard trying to figure out what he was talking about.  When she did it was her turn to blush, but regardless she said, “See that’s the thing, Alfred.  I was trained to be a medic.  And as such, I have a few tricks up my sleeve that will ensure that won’t be a problem unless you want it to be.”  Sakura watched amazed as Alfred briefly lost his composure.  Of course, he regained it.  He wouldn’t be Alfred if he didn’t. 

“Nevertheless, that’s only one issue.  I’m not going to lie and say I don’t want you to be a part of my life.  I do.  But you’ve already lost one husband.  It would be selfish to claim you as my own only for you to lose me as well.”  Sakura gasped and felt tears sting her eyes.  She hadn’t thought about that.  She never spent too much time in front of mirrors, so she had a hard time remembering that she no longer had the body of a forty-five-year-old woman.  Sakura looked away from him.  “However, I am aware that I have no right to make that decision for you.  So,” Sakura saw movement and realized that Alfred was standing before her with his hand outstretched, “come home Ms. Sakura.”

Sakura stared at his hand and said, “On one condition.”  Alfred waited patiently for her terms.  “It’s just Sakura to you.  No Ms. required.”  When Alfred smiled, Sakura took his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred had a suite within the Manor.  Although the butler never seemed to rest, he did manage to find time for himself.  Especially now that he was…dating. 

The door from the outside lead directly to the bedroom, but there was another door that led to the other rooms within.  Bruce hadn’t ventured into those other rooms since he was a child.  And to this day Bruce wondered how Alfred heard him when he knocked on his door when he was in the other rooms.  Bruce never asked.  Maybe it was because he didn’t want to dispel the magic that was Alfred.  The older man would never tell either way.

 

Bruce knocked on the door to Alfred’s room.  He wanted assistance with a case.  He was about to go out on patrol and if things went the way he expected he needed Alfred to join him in the Batcave.  The door swung open a sliver—wide enough to see that Alfred’s bed wasn’t empty.  Smooth skin that looked soft to the touch was visible to his eyes.  It was Sakura, the woman that had saved his life, lying on her stomach sound asleep.  Her back was bare, and a sheet covered the middle of her body, but her feet and shapely calves peeked from underneath the bottom half. 

The woman had returned to the manor two months prior and had begun dating Alfred in earnest.  The two of them were never far from each other for long.  Which, although Bruce would never admit it out loud, was weird.

Bruce could never remember a time in his life where Alfred had dated anyone let alone someone who was more than twenty years his junior.  He didn’t know whether or not Alfred was having some midlife crisis, but he knew better than to ask.  He also never wanted to be on Alfred’s bad side.  Alfred withdrawing his support in a fit of pique was not pleasant. 

Bruce didn’t know what to think of Sakura Subaku, the woman who had saved his life because Alfred wanted her to. A part of him thought she was after money—she had been a thief, after all.  But it would have made more sense for her to make a play for him and not Alfred if that was the case.  Not that Alfred was poor by any means…

It just didn’t make sense.  Unless she _actually_ loved him and he still didn’t believe that was the case.  It had to be the money.  He went to her and invited her to come back to the Manor mainly because he didn’t like how easily she had disappeared and he wanted to keep her close but also because he wanted to watch her and see what she did.  He hadn’t lied to her about Alfred missing her.  Anyone who didn’t know him wouldn’t have noticed, but Bruce saw how Alfred would turn to say something to her only to remember she wasn’t there.  He saw how his face clouded with something that was akin to regret.  It had been amazing seeing the change in him when Subaku was here even though it was merely a slight change.

Bruce sighed and shook his head.  “Busy?”  He asked and watched as Alfred looked over his shoulder at Sakura’s sleeping form.  He was wearing a robe and Bruce suspected that he wore nothing beneath it.  It was disturbing, but he wasn’t a child and washing his brain with bleach was wanted but unnecessary.

“If it’s important Master Bruce I’ll—“

“It’s not,”  Bruce said quickly.  “I’ll be fine.”

“Alfred, go with him.”  Bruce heard Sakura’s voice say groggily from the bed.  “I'm all right.”

Bruce heard Alfred make an exasperated sound.  One that he heard many of time in his childhood—and his adulthood as well.

“Sakura,”  Alfred began.

“If you don’t go, I will.”  Bruce wouldn’t have allowed that, and Alfred well knew it, and yet he still caved to the woman’s demands and said to Bruce, “I’ll meet you in the cave,” and then shut the door in his face.

Bruce didn’t immediately walk away.  He stayed nearby to listen. 

 

* * *

 

“He’s adjusting Alfred.  He’s accustomed to having you by his side helping him.  You can’t take that away because I’m here.”

“I’m not taking it away.  Sakura, you’re in my bed without a stitch of clothing on—“  Bruce heard a content purr come from Sakura.  “And it’s just not proper on either of our parts.”

“Yours and mine?  Or yours and Master Wayne’s?”  Alfred didn’t reply, and her tone became cajoling.  “Hey, this is new.  We’re all fumbling right now.  How about this?  So that we can make it easier for Master Wayne to adjust when we don’t want to be disturbed, we’ll stay in my room.  He came here because he’s accustomed to coming here looking for you and being able to find you.  It makes sense, and you shouldn’t change it.  Instead, when we want alone time you can come up to my room.”

“Your quarters are quite…”

“Cozy and I like them.  You are not going to convince me to move so don’t even try.”

Bruce heard Alfred grumble.     Bruce almost smiled, but he didn’t because they were accommodating him.  Bruce wasn’t a fool.  He was aware of how demanding he could be, and he was also aware of how much Alfred had given up because of him.  And yet he couldn’t find it in himself to stop demanding. 

There was no one else he could trust except Alfred.  He doubted there ever would be and he didn’t think he had it in him to trust Sakura Subaku with Alfred Pennyworth.

* * *

 

He came across them on a different occasion in the exercise room which was unusual.  Alfred normally did his work out before he returned from patrol in the wee hours of the morning.  To find him there now in the middle of the afternoon gave him pause. 

He stood there shirt off, boxing gloves on with Sakura Subaku standing in front of him.  She looked up at Alfred with eyes full of mischief and the light from outside striking her giving her an ethereal appearance.  Bruce couldn’t stop himself from staring.

“Come on Alfred, box with me.”

“Absolutely not.”

“I’m tougher than I look Alfred.  Come on.   One round.”  Sakura began swinging her fists and bouncing around Alfred with childlike exuberance. 

“Sakura, I will never, in any way, attempt to strike you.”

Her voice dropped an octave, and she murmured, “But I can think of something you’d like to hit.” The sultry tone disappeared and was replaced with laughter at Alfred’s facial expression, and before Bruce could stop himself, he strode into the room saying, “I’ll train with you.”

The pair turned and looked at him startled at his appearance.  Sakura looked at him with a bit of irritation, and he realized that she had no intention of boxing with Alfred.  She was just pulling his leg in general friendly harassment or setting him up for seduction.

She was not happy with the interruption.  Bruce supposed that was because he interrupted them often enough.  In truth, he had never realized just how busy Alfred was until he noticed the man trying to have a relationship while being…well, everything Bruce needed him to be.  It probably wasn’t easy.  If they ever broke up, it would likely be because of him. 

Bruce didn’t feel bad about this.  He knew he should, but if anyone could handle a relationship and Bruce at the same time, it was Alfred.

She arched a thin brow at him.  “Do you box?”

“Among other things,” Bruce replied and looked at Alfred in silent inquiry, but Alfred wouldn’t meet his gaze.  All his attention was on Sakura, so Bruce figured that the decision was in her hands. 

“Then let’s have a round.  I’ll adapt to whatever style you choose.”  Sakura said with a shrug and then turned to Alfred.  “You don’t mind, do you, Alfred?”

“Of course not.”  Alfred tutted and Sakura grinned at him.  Alfred stepped back out of their way and looked content to watch them.  Bruce paused for a moment while Sakura smiled winningly at him and he felt his heart lurch.  Bruce frowned.

The frown deepened when she beckoned him closer.

* * *

 

If Bruce were a sore loser, he would have said that Sakura had cheated.  She was light on her feet, swift, and strong.  Sakura hadn’t lied when she stated that she could adapt to whatever fighting style he used.  When he started fighting dirty, she hadn’t even hesitated.  In fact, she only gave him a feral smile. 

In the end, he swallowed a bit of pride and asked her to teach him.  She had been surprised at his request, but he didn’t understand why.  She knew he was Batman.  Maybe she didn’t know why that came about, but she had to be aware that he did his best to keep Gotham safe. 

“I haven’t taken on a student in a while.”  Bruce did some calculations in his head.  She couldn’t be more than twenty-five.  If Sakura hadn’t taken on a student since she was about twenty, then that meant she had mastered her craft at a very early age.  She was incredibly talented.  “I don’t know if I should.”

“You’d let your skill die?”  Bruce asked quietly, and Alfred stepped forward and put a hand on the small of Sakura’s back.

“It is something I have to think about.  My skill didn’t help me when I needed it the most.  So perhaps I will.”  There was a story there.  One that haunted her eyes and made Alfred hover worriedly. 

“Maybe you’re right.”  Bruce conceded.  “Or maybe your skills weren’t meant to help you the day you needed them the most.”  Alfred laid a firm and comforting hand on Sakura’s shoulder.  A hand Bruce now knew wouldn’t stop her unless she wanted it to.  Apparently, she wanted Alfred to stop her.  “Maybe they failed you that day so that you would know how to keep them from failing anyone else in the future.”

“Master Bruce that is enough,”  Alfred commanded.  “You know nothing of Sakura’s past nor is her past any of your business.  You will not antagonize her to get what you want.”

Sakura bumped shoulders with Alfred and smiled up at him.  Alfred looked down at her, and his face softened.  “Oh hush Alfred.  He can antagonize me as much as he wants.”  Sakura turned away from Alfred and looked at Bruce her eyes harsh and cold even as her tone was warm and light.  “As long as he realizes that I do what I want when I want and won’t be manipulated by Machiavellian acts.”

Bruce, despite his wishes, started liking her at that moment.

* * *

 

Sakura lay in her bedroom sprawled across Alfred’s chest.  The older man was sleeping, and Sakura haphazardly trailed her fingers up and down his chest.  She wasn’t tired.  In fact, her brain was running a mile a minute. 

Sakura felt Alfred shift and raised her eyes to find him watching her.  She had no idea how long he had been watching her, but she knew it had been long enough for sleepiness to fade from his eyes only to be replaced by concern.  Sakura sighed.

“You should be sleeping.”  Alfred murmured and threaded his fingers through her hair massaging her head gently.  Sakura closed her eyes and focused on the steady beat of his heart before she said, “I can’t.”

“Does this have anything to do with Master Bruce?”

Sakura didn’t want to reply, but Alfred had the patience of a saint, and he’d wait all night—and he’d force her to stay awake with him.

“He doesn’t like me.”

“Master Bruce doesn’t like anyone.”

“He likes _you_.”  She retorted sassily, but Alfred only chuckled. 

“You shouldn’t take it personally.”

“I wouldn’t if he didn’t look at me like the second he can get rid of me he will.”

Alfred sighed obviously having no retort as Sakura knew he wouldn’t have.  “I don’t want to come between the two of you Alfred.  I…he’s your son for all intents and purposes, and I get that.  And I-” Sakura didn’t know what she was to Alfred.  He wasn’t verbally demonstrative with his feelings.  He was a man of action, and his acts said that he loved her but-

“I can’t help but think that one day you’ll have to choose between the two of us and I’m not going to be that choice.”

“Sakura—“

“No, Alfred.  I’m not trying to put you on the defensive or have you negate my claim.  I’m just trying to tell you how I feel.  All I want is to find my place in not just your life, but his too because I get the feeling you’re a package deal.  So, I’m going to train him.”

“You don’t have to do that.  Master Bruce is skilled in his own right.  He is more than capable of taking care of himself.”

“I know I don’t have to.  But maybe if I do we can come to an understanding.  I just want peace, Alfred.”

“I know, my dear.” 

That didn’t change the fact that Alfred knew that it was way past time for him and Bruce to have a conversation.

“Why is he so—“  Sakura searched for the word but came up with none.

Alfred sighed knowing he shouldn’t tell this story.  A part of him felt like he was betraying Master Bruce by even speaking of the subject.  However, he wanted Sakura to understand, and he knew she would if she had the right prompting.

“What do you know of how Master Bruce came to be under my guardianship?”

“Other than his parents dying? Nothing.”

“You’ve done no research on the matter?”

“To what end?”  Sakura inquired looking into Alfred’s eyes.  “If one of you wanted me to know I was certain you would tell me.”  A surge of emotion went through Alfred.  He wrapped his arms around Sakura holding her close to him not ever wanting to let go.

“I want you to know because then you’ll understand how the Batman was born.”

* * *

  
Bruce was leaning back in his chair in the Batcave. His cowl was off, and he was ready for bed.  The night had been more quiet than usual.  It made him uneasy because that typically meant there was a storm brewing somewhere.  He was seconds away from rising to his feet when he noticed Alfred’s presence.  The expression on his face was grave.  “What happened?”  He started pulling his cowl back on and preparing to head out when Alfred said, “Gotham is safe.  I merely wish to talk to you.”

“About?” 

His thought immediately went to the usual lecture he got from Alfred about starting a family and maybe setting down.  He was overdue for that particular speech, and he wasn’t looking forward to hearing it again.

“Sakura.”

Bruce frowned.  For a second he began to wonder if the subtle ways he had been trying to push the couple apart had been noticed. “What about her?”

“I thought it about time that I tell you that my relationship with Sakura is serious.  When I deem it appropriate, I will ask her to marry me.”

Bruce was stunned.  He had no idea that Alfred’s feelings ran that deep.  He had been confident that if they spent enough time apart, the ardor would cool down and Alfred would once again start thinking with a clear head…instead of the other head. 

Bruce shook his head.  “She is more than twenty years younger than you.”

“If it doesn’t concern her then it doesn’t concern me.”

“Alfred—“

  
“This is not me trying to have you talk sense into me.  This is me telling you that you will stop subtly attempting to interfere in my relationship.  I’m not a fool.  I know what you’ve been doing, and so does she.  Sakura is not going anywhere, and neither are you.  So accept the change and move on.  Is that understood?”

“Yes,”  Bruce said through clenched teeth.

“Good.  Now you should come up to the kitchen and have something to eat before you retire.  You won’t get much sleep if you’re hungry.”

* * *

 

It was a week after his conversation with Alfred when Sakura appeared in the Batcave.  They had been avoiding each other.  That much was evident to anyone with an eye to see, and he could tell that both of them exasperated Alfred, but he didn’t interfere.  Bruce often wondered if Sakura had something to do with that.

She was peering around the cave curiously waiting for him to acknowledge her presence.  He thought about ignoring her to get her to go away.  However, he didn’t want her to feel like she could come and go as she pleased.

“What do you want?”  His back was to her, and he wasn’t inclined to face her anything soon since he was working. 

“To agree with you.”

“On?”

“The concept of training you.”  Bruce paused and then finally turned to face her.  “However, there are things that I need to see first, you know, gauging your aptitude as well as tell you what exactly it is I can do.”  Bruce frowned somehow just now realizing that Alfred had probably been hiding quite a bit of information about his lover from him.  He hadn’t remembered much when he woke up, and that bothered him.  He knew something significant happened that night.    “How much do you remember of the night you came home injured?”

“Very little,”  Bruce said not wanting to show the few cards he had.

“Do you know that I healed you?”

“Yes.”

“Do you know how?”

“Alfred said you performed surgery.”

Sakura nodded.  “I did. What Alfred didn’t tell you was the method of the operation.”  Bruce raised a brow and didn’t respond.  “According to Alfred, the people in your world don’t perform surgery the way I do.”

“My world?”

“I’m not from around here.”

“You’re an alien?”  Bruce felt a tension build in his shoulders and rage seconds away from breaking free.  Sakura laughed.

“You mean like your flying guy in tights over in Metropolis?  No.  Not like that at all.  My theory is on dimension travel.  Accidental, of course, and entirely my fault.”

“Your fault how?”

Sakura sighed.  “Alfred said that full disclosure is best with you.”  She paused for a moment as if waiting for him to refute her claim.  He didn’t.  “I’m a ninja.”  Before Bruce could scoff, she clarified.  “At least that’s my equivalent in your world.  In mine, we call ourselves shinobi.” 

“What’s the difference?”

“The difference is between this,”  Sakura didn’t move.  She only looked at him steadily and then said, “and this.”  Suddenly there were two of her standing in front of him talking in unison.  He would have thought he were hallucinating if they didn’t keep talking to him in the same creepy fashion their voices echoing in the cave.

“Magic?”  Bruce hissed, and Sakura snorted. 

“Hardly.  On my own, I am capable of many things.  But in my world when trying to learn something new, something you probably shouldn’t be doing in the first place, the smart thing would be not to do it alone.  The thing is that if you don’t someone will try to talk you out of it.”

“And what did you want to do?”

“Time travel.”  Sakura laughed bitterly.

“Didn’t work out?”

“Oh, it worked.  I suspect it worked exactly the way it was designed.  I just didn’t understand that.  Master Wayne, I am a forty-six-year-old woman.”  Bruce didn’t want to believe her but merely the way she carried herself lent more credit to her claim than anything else.  “So I can teach you as long as you realize that if you act carelessly as I did, then there are consequences that you will have to face.”

“Being twenty years younger hardly seems like a consequence.”

“Being in a world that’s not your own with no way to get back is.  Loving a man who is uncomfortable with my ‘age’ is as well.”

“You love him?”  His voice held nothing but disbelieving disdain that riled Sakura’s temper.  “Or you love his money?”

Sakura’s lips curled slightly in distaste at his question before she said, “How dare you!  Of course, I love Alfred!  How could you even--”  Sakura cut herself off abruptly.  “Look, I don’t want to fight with you.  I just want to enjoy the life that I’m steadily building, and I want to enjoy it with Alfred.  But I am well aware that there is no Alfred without you.  You are his family, and I understand how important that is.  Maybe you have the same values; maybe you don’t.  But I know Alfred shares my sentiments, so I’m willing to try.  Are you?”

It was a good question.  He still didn’t trust her.  But by Alfred’s very words she was going to be around for a while.  Even if she weren't an employee, she would still be Alfred’s lover and very much a part of both of their lives.  She knew he was Batman.  It would be best to try to stay in a favorable light at least until she betrayed them both.

“We can train at three in the afternoon.”

Sakura nodded her head curtly and left.

* * *

 

Training with Sakura wasn’t what Bruce expected.  Especially not at the beginning.  Because at the beginning Sakura made him run.  A lot of it was parkour she wanted to see how he dealt with obstacles in his way.  She kept a steady pace behind him, and Bruce was certain she was doing something behind his back, but he just didn’t know what it was.  Whenever he tried to look, she was only looking at him with single-minded determination and telling him to move faster.

They did that for several days.  When Bruce had finally had enough and was ready to snap, she said, “What do you know of chakra?”

“Chakra is energy in the body,”  Bruce answered promptly remembering the time he spent in India.

“Yes, and it is created by the merging of your physical as well as your spiritual energy.  Your physical energy Master Wayne—“

“Bruce.  You can call me Bruce.”

“That’s hardly appropriate.”

“It is when you’re training me, and you’re the Master.”

Sakura stared at Bruce for a long moment before saying, “Call me Shishou.”

* * *

 

As per their usual Alfred and Sakura were working side by side quietly taking care of the manor.  Sakura was preparing dinner, and Alfred cleaned up the mess she made as she went.  That morning Alfred had presented her with what he called a proper uniform for a servant of the Wayne household.  Sakura had taken one look at the outfit, raised a brow at Alfred causing the older man to blush.

The outfit itself wasn’t indecent.  The button down shirt was white and had a black vest that went over it.  The black ruffle skirt was trimmed in white.  There was also a short apron that went over the skirt but under the vest.  And let’s not forget the white bow tie, the knee-high white socks, and the black and white Mary Janes.  

She had dressed without a word well aware that the look in Alfred’s eyes was hungry.  If Sakura took extra care dressing under Alfred’s watchful eye, it was his fault.  She would make sure that when she was undressing that evening that Alfred enjoyed himself more so.

“How is Master Bruce’s training coming?”

Sakura, who was dusting, scrunched her nose to hold back a sneeze before saying, “Surprisingly well.  I didn’t expect him to have such an easy time of it.”  Alfred paused, looked at her for a second before snorting.  “What?”

“Master Wayne is of a different mindset.”

Sakura rolled her eyes.  Bruce Wayne was probably too smart for his own good.  He expected because he understood a concept that it should flow naturally.  “I know.  But so that you know I’m going out with him on patrol for a while.  Something tells me he’ll be more satisfied if he learns how to use them in the field.”

Alfred froze.  Sakura wasn’t sure what the reasoning was and she hoped they weren’t about to have a fight.  “Master Bruce is alright with you going out on patrol with him?”

Sakura’s brow furrowed.  “I don’t think I asked.”  Alfred frowned and Sakura waved a hand in the air.  “He wanted to be trained, Alfred.  These are my rules, and Master Wayne can either live with it or walk away.  He never opposed when I told him what I was going to do.  So what’s the real problem Alfred?”

 

Alfred stopped what he was doing walked over to Sakura and placed his hands on her shoulders.  “I don’t like the fact that Master Bruce goes out every night and puts himself in danger.  However, this is something he needs to do for his sanity, so I support him in it.  I help him in whatever capacity I can.”  Alfred fell silent, and Sakura suddenly understood.  She slipped her arms around Alfred’s waist and held him tightly.  She rested her face against his chest and listened to the steady beat of his heart.

“I made the decision to live a dangerous life to protect my village at a very young age, Alfred.  I started risking my life at twelve.  This is who I am Alfred.”

Alfred’s arms tightened around her.  “I know.  That’s why I’m afraid you won’t be content in life with me.”

Sakura raised her head and looked up into Alfred’s eyes.  “Alfred, why are you being ridiculous?  You risk your life for Master Wayne all the time!  You’re just like us!  He told me about the time you beat up that guy who came at you with a knife!”  Alfred fell silent, and Sakura felt a moment of smug satisfaction.  “You managed to stop me from robbing you blind—although that was mainly because you’re very sexy and distracted the hell out of me.”

“Sakura!”

Sakura grinned.  Bruce had become rather willing to share Alfred stories.    “And what about that time when—“

In the end, Alfred lets go of his protests out of sheer embarrassment.  He hadn’t thought of himself as occasionally being as reckless as Master Bruce…but maybe that was something he had picked up from him.  Alfred inwardly sighed at the thought.

* * *

 

One year, three months and fourteen days after Alfred met Sakura Subaku he proposed.  Sakura hadn’t been expecting it.  There hadn’t even been a hint in his demeanor that he was thinking about it.  So on one fall evening at a restaurant of Alfred’s choosing when he got down on one knee Sakura was shouting, “Yes,” before she even saw the ring.  She was in his arms, and he had barely gotten it out of his pocket.  And the entire restaurant was applauding when he finally slid the ring on her finger.

* * *

 

Alfred wanted them to tell Bruce together, but things don’t always work out the way you plan.  After Alfred had put the ring on it, Sakura had no intention of hiding it.  So because she didn’t hide it, Bruce spotted it as she was attending to her daily tasks at the Manor.

“Sakura,”  Sakura paused on the stairs and turned her head to find Bruce Wayne at the bottom looking up at her.  His expression was severe, and it gave Sakura pause.  She immediately turned and walked down the stairs.  When she stood before him, Sakura noted that he was staring at her hand.  She raised it and offered it to him for inspection.

“We were going to tell you this evening.”

Bruce swallowed convulsively.  “If you hurt him—”

“I’d sooner die.”  Bruce opened his mouth, but Sakura once again said forcefully, “ _I’d sooner die.”_

* * *

Sakura doesn’t marry Alfred.  It wasn’t because she didn’t want to.  It wasn’t even because he had second thoughts.  Sakura doesn’t marry Alfred because of unfortunate circumstances.

* * *

 

Sakura and Alfred had just stopped at the grocery store.  Sakura unbuckled her seatbelt to get out, but Alfred placed a gentle hand on hers. 

“Stay.  You had a rough night last night.”

It was true the nightmares that plagued Sakura had been worse lately.  She often awakened screaming only to have Alfred pull her into his arms and reassure her that her mind was playing tricks on her and all was right in the world.  Sakura always appreciated that he was there with her even if she hated that she was disturbing his rest. 

“I’m fine Alfred.  I can manage to get a few things from the store.”

“I know you can, but you don’t have to because I am here.”

Sakura, for some reason, felt a blush stain her cheeks and relented.  Alfred leaned over placed a gentle peck on her cheek and got out of the car.  Sakura quietly watched him enter the store before she promptly fell asleep.

Sirens awakened her drawing a gasp from her.  Police cars and fire trucks surrounded the grocery store, and alarm surged through her body.  Sakura didn’t think twice.  She jumped out the car and began rushing to the store.  A police officer grabbed her and kept her from charging inside.

“Let me go,” she demanded.  “My fiancé is inside.  I need to get to him.”

“Ma’am I’m afraid I can’t let you pass.”

Sakura wrenched herself free and moved her fingers in a way that allowed her passage.  With determined footsteps, Sakura walked toward the grocery store.  The first thing she saw upon entrance were the words spray painted in red ‘Ha, Ha, Ha!”

Sakura’s heart sped up and she sped up her eyes darted around the ruined grocery store.  When she saw the first body, she choked back a sob and kept looking.

_Looking.  Looking.  Looking._

_Alfred.  Alfred.  Alfred._

 

When she found his body…that’s all it was…a body.

* * *

 

Bruce had to retrieve her.  She had wrapped Alfred in her arms and rocked him back and forth alternating between crying and screaming.  No one had been able to get close enough to touch either of them because Sakura became violent when anyone tried to approach. 

The police had been reluctant to let Bruce go inside, but he had insisted and put the full weight of his name behind it.  The police relented. 

Bruce first tried calling her name, and she never responded to it.  She never even noticed he was there.  He tried reaching for her, but she was just as violent with him as she was with everyone else.

Then on a whim, he said, “Shishou!”  And he saw a bit of clarity returned to her eyes, so he said it again, “Shishou please!”

She blinked several times before looking down at Alfred and back at Bruce.  “Bruce, they killed him.  They killed our Alfred.”

Her use of the word _our_ made Bruce fight to keep his tears at bay.  “I know, Shishou.”

* * *

 

Sakura ran as if on autopilot after Alfred’s death.  She performed all of Alfred’s duties, but she seemed empty and hollow.  If Bruce ever doubted her love for Alfred before he couldn’t deny it any longer. 

Her grief was worse than his, and he had known Alfred his entire life.  He was barely functioning, but it didn’t look like Sakura was functioning at all.  It was like she had turned off all her emotions to make it seem like she was coping.  She wasn’t.  He hadn’t known that the two had grown so close in the past year.  After Alfred’s death, Sakura had completely moved into Alfred’s suite—even if most of her belongings were probably there anyway. 

He checked up on her.  It wasn’t unusual for him to come back from patrol to find her curled up in a ball on Alfred’s bed.  She never moved, and it looked like she was barely breathing.  Bruce honestly didn’t know what to do in the current situation.  He had always relied on Alfred’s guidance, but he didn’t have that anymore.  And as each day went by Bruce was more and more concerned that Sakura was going to take her life.  He imagined that Alfred would be very disappointed if he allowed that to occur. 

* * *

  
It was two o’clock in the morning when Batman appeared in Sakura Subaku’s room—Alfred’s former room.  Her eyes slowly focused on him, and she sat up slowly.  “Do you require assistance, Master Wayne?” 

“Yes.  We’re going on patrol.”

He swept out of the room before Sakura could formulate a reply.

* * *

 

That first night of patrol consisted of both of them sitting in the Batmobile in silence driving through the city.

* * *

 

The second night they stopped a robbery.

* * *

 

The third night Sakura was sitting on the Batmobile waiting for Batman to appear so that they could leave.

* * *

 

In the months that followed Sakura became Batman’s crime fighting partner.  She resumed training him, kept the house in order, and went out with him on patrol.  Bruce thought he was stretching her thin, but she always reassured him that she could handle it.  Since Bruce saw no signs of weariness on her, he accepted her words as truth.

Sakura was always careful with her identity.  He didn’t have to worry about leading his enemies to his home because of her.  She never wore a mask though.  Bruce didn’t understand why that was and he wanted Sakura to teach him the concept.

* * *

 

Bruce gave Sakura all of Alfred’s monetary gains.  She hadn’t been happy about it and had argued with him bitterly about it.  She hadn’t won.  She didn’t speak to him for months.  Sakura was apparently excellent at holding a grudge.

But she still went out on patrol with him.

* * *

 

Bruce eventually gave Sakura access to his computer system which in hindsight was a bad idea.  Sakura, with her keen mind, discovered who exactly had killed Alfred and she went after him…alone.

* * *

  
When Batman finally caught up to Sakura, she had the Joker on his knees with a kunai pressed against his throat ready to slice it open.  The Joker was laughing wildly and every movement he made cut into his neck.  Rivulets of blood poured down his throat.  Bruce had never seen Sakura look so cold and deadly.  And since Alfred’s death, he had never seen her look so at peace.

“You don’t want to do this,”  Batman said.

_“Batman!  Come to save your dear friend Joker?”_

Batman ignored him.  “He killed him, and he deserves to die for it.”

“He wouldn’t want you to do this.”

“He wouldn’t,”  Sakura confirmed.  “But he knows I would do it anyway.”

Sakura presses the kunai firmly against the Joker’s neck when he begins to laugh again.  Her grip on him doesn’t loosen, and though Sakura’s eyes are on Batman, he has no doubt that the Joker had her full attention. 

“If you kill him I _will_ take you to jail.  I cannot let you get away with this.”

Joker began to laugh once more, and a terrifying rage washed over Sakura’s face.  Before Batman could act Sakura moved, and the Joker slumped to the ground. 

“He’s not dead Batman,” Sakura said, “yet.”  And then Sakura raised her fists.

 “I don’t want to fight you.  You know this is wrong.  You know he wouldn’t want this.”

“Maybe I don’t care if it’s wrong.  Maybe this is just about what I want.”

“I didn’t think you were this selfish.”

Sakura shrugs.  “Well, you never knew me anyway.”

Batman blinked, and the Joker, as well as Sakura, were gone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura didn’t return to Wayne Manor.  She couldn’t.  She also couldn’t let the Joker go.  Alfred was dead because he killed him just for the pleasure of killing.  That wasn’t something she could let go.  Because who’s to say that if she did let the Joker face this world’s justice that he won’t escape again?  Yes, she could mourn Alfred and move on with her life but who’s to say the Joker wouldn’t kill another lover of hers and another.  When was the line finally drawn?  When did someone say enough was enough? 

_Arkham._

She had read up on the place, and to Sakura, it only seemed like they bred lunatics.  It was supposed to help reform and rehabilitate but how many times had the Joker been sent there?  How many times had he not reformed? 

She couldn’t.  She wouldn’t let this happen again.  Even if she had to drive herself mad in the process, she was throwing down her gauntlet and saying ‘no more.’

❀✿✿❀

She never let him see what she looked like and instead she just studied him quietly.  He was a puzzle that she needed to figure out.  And while fascinating wasn’t a word she would use to describe his mind she would say it was complex.

_“So who did I kill?  A son?  A daughter?  A lover?”_

“Does it matter?”  Sakura asked curiously.  She thought about telling him about Alfred, about raging against him for everything that he had taken away from her.  But…it seemed like he was waiting for that sort of action, in fact, if she had to guess she’d say he was trying to provoke that action.

_“Inquiring minds want to know.”_

Sakura decisively chose not to take the bait.  No, she would never willingly give the Joker anything he wanted from her.  She would not share her love of Alfred with him.  He wasn’t worthy.

“I would think you’d want to know why I haven’t killed you.”

The Joker’s pale face was bland and bored.  She almost believed that was how he truly felt but instinct told her he was curious about her.  He wanted to know her plans for him.  She did not doubt that if he did know he’d try to twist her purpose to suit his own.

 _“Frankly, my dear, I don’t give a damn.”_ He followed his statement with wicked laughter, and in response, Sakura smiled.

 “I believe you.”  Her smile threw him off, but he barely showed it.  There was a brief flicker in his eyes that was gone almost as quickly as it came.  “But I still feel like you should know why you’re here.” 

His eyes become shrewd and calculating, and then his hideous, hair raising laughter fills the air.

_“I do believe you want something from me.  What is it?  A laugh?  Someone dead?  A partnership?”_

Sakura’s eyes twinkled, and she moved to where she had the Joker chained.  She ran her fingers through his hair and said, “You took something from me, and you will pay it back.”

_“Ah, money then.”_

Sakura slowly shook her head and smiled in a slightly crazed manner.  It wasn’t a smile that was hard to feign she was feeling rather unhinged.  “No.  See the thing is Joker, the Batman doesn’t want me to kill you, and I suppose I can respect that.”

_“Oh, the irony of being saved by the Bat.”_

Sakura merely hummed in thought.  “So if I can’t kill you and I must have my pound of flesh then we’ll have to make other arrangements.”

_“Torture?  You naughty girl.  I’ll play.  Let’s see if you have the guts to go through with it.”_

Sakura had the guts.

❀✿✿❀

Sakura Subaku showed up at Wayne Manor on a rainy night.  She looked like a drowned rat standing on the porch with her head bowed waiting for Bruce to open the door to his cold, lonely, home.

When she finally raised her head to look at him her eyes were dead, and Bruce had to ask, “Did you kill him?”

There was a long pause as Sakura worked herself up to speak.  Rain continued to pelt her body, but Bruce didn’t budge.  There was no sympathy in his gaze.  That was okay with Sakura.  She didn’t want his sympathy. 

“No.  You didn’t want me to.”  She replied woodenly, and so Bruce stepped aside and let her in.  He disappeared, and Sakura stood in the doorway not sure where to go.  She didn’t want to act like she had a place here in the Manor anymore but she also didn’t want to drip all over the floor.  Sakura compromised by shedding her clothes.  She removed her top dark blue button down shirt under which she wore a light blue camisole.  She put the shirt on the ground, removed her shoes and stood on top of it so that any water that slid off of her would hit the shirt first. 

When Bruce returned, he had a towel in hand.  He paused for a moment looking at her before tossing it to her.  She caught it easily and started drying her hair. 

“Bring me a mop, and I’ll clean up after myself.”  Sakura murmured. 

“Did you leave any clothes behind?”  Sakura nodded, and Bruce disappeared again.  When he returned, he had some of her clothes and a mop.  Sakura made a move to clean up after herself Bruce shooed her away, and Sakura found herself irritated.

“Master Wayne!”  She snapped.

“You’re no longer my employee.  You left remember?”   Sakura swallowed harshly at the reminder.  “I’ll meet you in the parlor.”  Sakura recognized when she had been dismissed.

❀✿✿❀

Sakura had no qualms changing clothes in what amounted to a public area.  She just wanted to be dry and comfortable.  When Bruce returned, her wet clothes were wrapped in a towel that lay at her feet where she was sitting. 

“The news says that the Joker returned to Arkham of his own volition.”  Sakura didn’t reply to that.  It wasn’t a question, so she didn’t feel a need to.  “What did you do to him?”

“I didn’t kill him. Just like you wanted.”

“I need to know what you did.”

  
“If you don’t want me here, Bruce just say so, and I’ll go.”

“And where will you go?”

Sakura shrugged.  “It doesn’t matter.  I can take care of myself.”

The expression on Bruce’s face was grim, but he said, “I expect breakfast in the morning.”  He didn’t say another word to Sakura before he strode out.  He did hear her reply, “Yes, Master Wayne,” and it grated on his nerves.

❀✿✿❀

  
They didn’t fall into the pattern they had before Sakura left the Manor.  Sakura knew it was because Bruce no longer trusted her—if he ever trusted her at all.  She couldn’t blame him.  She had fallen apart after Alfred’s death, and her actions thereafter were less than rational.  But Sakura couldn’t deny that she felt at peace when she returned. 

❀✿✿❀

Batman stood outside of the Joker’s cell waiting for him to acknowledge his presence but he never did.  Occasionally he would shiver violently.  He wore a straight jacket because if he didn’t the nurses said he clawed at his skin.  He was never violent with anyone else, though and he never spoke.  Batman asked if his tongue had been cut out, but the nurses negated that claim.  Mostly he was docile—especially with the female nurses that took care of him and the relief in their tones revealed just how much trouble he was prior to his escape.  He had no visible injuries, but Batman well knew that Sakura could have healed him before she let him return to Arkham. 

“What did she do to you, Joker?”

The Joker didn’t respond.

❀✿✿❀

They don’t talk about it, and that makes it all the more awkward.  Sakura knows she has to tell Bruce what she did, but she doesn’t want him to think she’s crazier than she already knows she is.  So she holds it to herself as long as she can and then she spills the beans. 

❀✿✿❀

Sakura had just served Bruce dinner when she breaks protocol and sits at the table with him.  Bruce merely raises an eyebrow at her but doesn’t tell her to leave.  She remains quiet until he finishes the majority of his meal before she says.

“I wanted to kill him. I still do.  There is nothing more I would like in this world than to have his existence wiped from the face of the earth.  But I didn’t do it Bruce.  I heard your words.  Alfred wouldn’t have wanted that.  So I didn’t kill him.”

“What did you do then?  He’s not what he once was.”

“I wanted to kill him but I never really intended to.”  She wanted to hurt him, though, but Sakura didn’t mention that.  She had a feeling that Bruce already knew.  “I didn’t go after him without a plan.  Once I discovered who had killed Alfred…I studied him.  I figured out what made him tick.  The thing about the Joker is that he loves chaos.  So I figured the way to defeat him was to take it away from him.”

Sakura could tell that Bruce didn’t understand so she explained in detail how she used a genjutsu on the Joker so that he wouldn’t be able to figure out how to escape…and then showered him with love and affection.  Every single smile, every single touch she would have given to Alfred she gave to the Joker. 

He tried to harm her when she released him from his chains but Sakura wasn’t foolish enough to allow him access to her body.  She sent clones in her stead.  Clone after clone that smiled and him and told him she loved him.  Clones that held him close to their chest and murmured nonsensical words of love and devotion.   

Sakura told Bruce this went on for a while and Sakura had been determined to keep going until one of them broke.  Thankfully, for Sakura the Joker broke first. 

Sakura didn’t dare tell Bruce everything that happened but her summary was accurate.  She didn’t lie.

“He dared me to torture him not thinking I would do it.  But I’ve tortured people before Bruce and it’s not something I lose sleep over.  Some people require physical injury.  However, I knew that if I did that to Joker he would only revel in the pain so I didn’t harm him.  In the end, I even let him see the exits but he didn’t think they were real so he didn’t leave.”

Sakura laughed.  “So I kept going.”

Bruce cleared his throat.  “You tortured him with kindness and love.”

“Yes.”  Sakura said succinctly and Bruce left her alone at the table.  Sakura expected him to take her to prison shortly thereafter, but he didn’t.  So Sakura continued to work.

۞۞۞

He was a virtual stranger after that.  The only connection Sakura had to him was Alfred and he was gone.  Sakura didn’t know why she came back to Wayne Manor.  Common sense told her she needed to move on.  Although, common sense should have told her not to avenge Alfred.  Sakura and the men she loved were falling into a disturbing trend. 

She did not want to be haunted by Alfred’s ghost. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For that reader that conned me into working on this again. XD Yes, I've been working on it since you asked.

Sakura resumed the behavior she had before she met Master Wayne.  If it wasn’t necessary for them to verbally communicate they didn’t.  She kept his home spotless.  When he sat down for dinner his food was always warm—no matter what time he came in and ate it. 

Several months passed before Sakura realized that something had to change.  Living a simple life in Wayne Manor wasn’t unpleasant, but she needed something else to fill her days. 

Sakura left clones in the manor to fulfill her daily chores and wandered Gotham.  It was something she hadn’t done since before Alfred found her on the streets what felt like a lifetime ago.  Sakura was amazed that a people so broken could seem so hopeful.  Gotham was tragically beautiful. 

❀✿✿❀

 

_“Do you ever think of leaving this place, Alfred?”_

_Alfred smiled indulgently at her as she rummaged through his closet and found a robe of his and slipped it on._

_“Do you mean traveling?”_

_Sakura walked over to Alfred and threw her arms around his neck.  “No, I mean living the rest of our lives outside of Gotham.”_

_Alfred looked down into her eyes.  “You don’t like Gotham?”_

_Sakura sighed and shook her head.  “It’s not that I don’t like Gotham.  It’s that Gotham is one of the most dangerous cities in the United States.   It’s like tempting fate.”_

_“We can both protect ourselves.”_

_“I know.”  Sakura pulled away from Alfred and walked away from him presenting him with her back.  “But…”_

_“But you’re scared.”  Sakura felt his arms encircle her and pull her back against his chest.  Sakura nodded.  “Sakura, what do you think would happen if every good person in Gotham abandoned it?”  Sakura snorted.  “Come now darling, give me a guess.”_

_“If they all left then only the bad ones would remain.”_

_“And what would they do with it?”  Sakura grumbled incoherently, but Alfred rocked her slightly from side to side waiting for her reply.  “Sakura?”_

_“They’d destroy it.”_

_“And then after?”_

_Sakura gnawed on her bottom lip.  “And then they’d move on to the next city.  But I’m not talking about everyone leaving, Alfred.  Just us.”_

_“Do you really want to go?  Do you think we couldn’t be happy here?”_

_Sakura reluctantly told the truth.  “I’d be happy anywhere if I were with you.”_

_❀✿❀✿_

When Sakura shook herself out of the memory, it was to find that her face was wet from the tears that she had shed.  Quickly, Sakura scrubbed a hand over her face and kept working not noticing that Bruce had been watching her.

✿✿❀❀

It was one of the rare evenings that they crossed paths.  Sakura quietly served the Master dinner but was surprised when he said, “Join me.”

Sakura opened her mouth to question him on the request but snapped her mouth shut.  She nodded slightly and went to go grab her own dinner before sitting down at the table to enjoy her own meal.

✿✿❀❀

 

“You should take some time off,”  Bruce said to Sakura one day.

“With all due respect Master Bruce—no.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Why not?  That’s who you are.”

She was in the kitchen putting away groceries when he snuck up on her.  Sakura knew she should have heard him coming, but she was often lost in her thoughts. 

“No.  I’m not your Master.  I’m your employer.  That is something Alfred chose to call me, likely because of his upbringing.  You’re not Alfred.”  Sakura couldn’t look at him.  It wasn’t that she didn’t know she could never take Alfred’s place.  It was just one more reminder that he was gone and was never coming back.  “You’ve had your revenge, but you haven’t given yourself a chance to grieve.”

“I—“

“Don’t lie to me.”

“With all due respect, it’s none of your business.”

“It is when I can see you’re barely holding it together.”

Sakura fiddled with the apron that hung over her neck and said, “I barely had the chance to love him, and now he’s gone.  I didn’t even think he’d give me a chance and—“  Sakura shook her head forcing back the flow of words that wanted to erupt.  She turned away from him and moved toward the refrigerator.   “I’m sorry.  I’ll get dinner ready and—“

Sakura felt a hand squeeze her shoulder.  “I said you should take a vacation not prepare dinner.”

“We have to eat,”  Sakura said not turning around.

“We’ll order out. Now sit, and I’ll tell you about the time Alfred caught me sneaking out in the middle of the night when I was a boy.”

Sakura’s eyes widened, and Bruce began to talk.

:::

He shared stories with her, ones that made her laugh hysterically about the antics of a young, angry Bruce Wayne and his caretaker. 

Bruce was a bad kid, a worse teenager, but he spoke of an older man who had loved him despite it all.  It was fascinating to Sakura to hear about Alfred from him.  It painted a broader picture of the man she loved.  Hearing about him from Bruce somehow helped her get through the days. 

She never did take that vacation.

:::

 

The days got easier.  She found herself smiling more and occasionally laughing at some witty remark Bruce had thrown her way.  She learned to have a deep appreciation for Bruce—one she probably should have developed long ago.

She could honestly say that she respected the man and appreciated his support.

Yet, everything changed as things are wont to do. 

:::  
His eyes were so different from hers, yet they were the same.  They were full of anger and pain.  She recognized what she saw in his eyes—someone who wanted revenge.

Bruce had been late coming home.  He had attended the circus with one of his lady friends.  He had offered to let Sakura join them, but she knew her place.  She was the help and nothing more.  She couldn’t be seen in public with Bruce Wayne. 

When he showed up late that night, he wasn’t alone.  A boy stood at his side that reminded Sakura so much of herself after Gaara and after Alfred that she had to force herself not to immediately go the boy and take him in her arms. 

Bruce laid a hand on the boy’s shoulder and said, “Sakura, this is Dick Grayson.  He’ll be staying with us from now on.”

The name sounded vaguely familiar, but Sakura wasn’t sure why.  The boy looked awkward and like he felt out of place.  Sakura thought about what Alfred would do if he were here and it didn’t take long for her to come up with an answer. 

“Well, then welcome home Master Dick.  Perhaps you’d like to come with me so that we can pick your bedroom?”

He didn’t reply, and Sakura took note of the brightly colored outfit that peeked through the dark overcoat he wore.  She went closer to him and held out her hand and waited.  It seemed like an eternity before he took her hand in his.  Bruce and Sakura shared a look over his head.  Sakura tried to convey to Bruce that she would guard the boy with her life and she thought Bruce understood because his shoulders relaxed a little. 

:::  
He was quiet and sullen, but Sakura spoke to him anyway-filled the silence with chatter.  She’d look at Dick sometimes and wonder what would a child between her and Alfred have turned out like.  Would Alfred have considered Dick a grandson as she knew he considered Bruce, a son?

“You look sad a lot.” 

Sakura blinked at the observation from Dick.  The boy didn’t talk much, so Sakura was startled by the statement. 

“Probably because I am.”

Dick tilted his head and with the innocence of a child asked, “Why?”

Sakura bit her lip thinking about her answer.  In the end, she decided to give the child as much truth as she could.  “Did you know that everyone in this house has lost at least two people that they love to a murderer?”

Dick paled, but Sakura continued on.  “Bruce has lost more than us both.  His parents—as well as the man who took care of him after they died.  That man…I was going to marry him.”

Dick’s voice was small when he said, “He was murdered?”

Sakura nodded.  “He was.  I was in the car asleep when it happened.”

“Did the police catch the man who did it?”

Sakura met Dick’s eyes.  “No.”  She saw fury overtake the boy’s face, but Sakura kept talking.  “When I was younger there was a boy who was very close to me who had his entire family murdered.  Mother, father, cousins, uncles—everyone was killed.  I told him that revenge wouldn’t make anyone happy.  Not even him.  He didn’t listen to me, and in the end, I was right.  He wasn’t satisfied because he had still lost everything.

Later, I found myself in the same situation.  I lost Alfred.”  And Gaara but she wouldn’t mention him. 

“Did _you_ find the killer?”

“I did—and in the end, I wasn’t happy either because Alfred is still gone.”

“…But you have Bruce.”

Sakura blinked.  “What?”

“You haven’t lost everything.  You still have Bruce.”

Sakura just stared at the boy.

:::

Sakura didn’t really think about her relationship with Bruce.  He was her employer.  She was his employee.  That was it.  Well, that’s all she thought it was until Dick pointed out that she still ‘had’ Bruce. 

They shared a meal sometimes.  They talked.  They co-parented Dick.  That didn’t mean she ‘had’ him. 

Alfred had been gone two and a half years, and Dick had been with them for nine months when Bruce insisted that she share a meal with them all the time.  They had fought over it—and her place in the family.  She had tried to shoo Dick off, but he loudly agreed with Bruce which startled her into silence.

The look on Bruce’s face had been entirely too smug.

“Alfred—“  Sakura had begun, but Bruce cut her off.

“You are not Alfred.  You never have been.  You never will be.  You can’t take his place.”

“Then what am I, Bruce?  Why am I here?”

Dick’s small voice answered.  “…you’re my family.”

The words made Sakura’s heartache.  She caught Bruce’s eye, but he didn’t say anything.  Instead, he gestured to the table where Sakura took her meals from then on.

:::

Weeks after that incident she found Bruce in his study.  He was about to go to the bat cave and patrol.  Sakura went to ask him some inane question before he left but what came out was, “Stay home tonight.”

Bruce had looked at her, and she could tell he was puzzled.  She was too.  She hadn’t meant to say that or get in the way.  She knew how important to him his work as Batman was.  Silently Sakura berated herself for her idiocy. 

“Is everything alright?  Is Dick-“

“He’s fine.  I just…I’m sorry.  It’s fine.  You can go.  Be safe.”

Bruce stared at her for a long moment before he said cautiously.  “No.  I can stay.”  And he did.

::

Dick found out about Batman.

It was the next fight she had with Bruce.  Dick wanted to join Bruce in the crime-fighting business.  Bruce hadn’t wanted him to, but Sakura thought he should.  Better that the boy goes out with supervision than not.  Bruce had argued he was a child.  Sakura hadn’t agreed. 

“The criminals in Gotham are not ordinary.  You can’t expect me to take the boy out there.  I trained for years to do what I do now.”

“So did I Bruce—and I was young like him when I went out for the first time.  I didn’t go out alone though.  My sensei was with me the entire time to protect us.”

“So you’re telling me he was able to protect you the entire time?  No one ever got hurt?”

Sakura flinched thinking about Zabuza and Haku.  “Living means you’re going to get hurt.”

Bruce was silent for a moment before he said gently, “It also means eventually the pain becomes tolerable and you can live again.”

The subject derailed, and she knew they were no longer talking about Dick.  Sakura avoided his gaze.

In the end, Sakura won that argument with the condition that she train Dick to the best of her ability before he’d be allowed to go out on patrol.

Dick was a fast learner.  He was her brilliant boy.

:::

When Dick picked his ‘crime fighting’ outfit.  Sakura protested. 

It was a red, yellow, and green monstrosity that Sakura wanted to take and burn.  It was just as bad as Naruto and his orange jumpsuit.  It would make him a walking target.  Colors that bright shouldn’t exist in the crime-fighting world.  Even though Sakura knew she didn’t exactly have a leg to stand on—pink was an eye catcher too.  She still raised hell. 

“You’re not wearing that.”

“But why?  It’s neat!”

It was a crime against nature, but Sakura couldn’t say that without hurting his feelings. 

“Dick, what we do…stealth is important.”

“Yeah, which means if they don’t see me even when I’m wearing this I’ll be really great at it.”

Sakura looked at Bruce for help, but he sat quietly pretending to read a book with a half smirk on his face. 

“Bruce!”  Sakura said stomping her foot.  “Tell him!”

Bruce slowly looked up and at Dick then at his chosen costume before saying, “He’s right.  If they don’t see him, then he’ll be great.”

Dick cheered and Sakura sneered at Bruce.

It wasn’t fun losing. 

:::

The first night Dick went out on patrol Sakura came with them both and Dick had been thrilled.  He called them a crime-fighting family.  They stopped a robbery.  Dick’s limberness was an asset that she was sure that no one appreciated more than her.  His ability to dodge made Sakura happy and proud.

Bruce brought both Sakura and Dick home a little after midnight and Sakura put Dick to bed.  He could barely keep his eyes open, so Sakura scooped him up in her arms and carried him to bed.  She stripped him of his uniform and helped him into his pajamas.

After she had him all tucked in he said, “I’m glad you and Bruce are my new Mom and Dad.”

Sakura’s heart lurched.  “And I am glad I’m your new Mom.  I love you, Dick.”

“I love you too, Mom.”

:::

The first time Sakura fell asleep on the couch curled up next to Bruce she had no idea what to think.  She didn’t know how she had gotten so close nor did Sakura understand why she was clinging to him as if her life depended on it.  She awakened in the middle of the night and had slowly tried to disentangle herself, but she felt strong arms wrap around her and hold her in place.

“Stay,”  Bruce’s sleep laden voice whispered.

Sakura hesitated.  She was so tired, and he was so warm.  The longer she didn’t move the better of an idea it seemed like.  Slowly she relaxed back into him.  It had been a long time since she had slept as well.

When she awakened, it was to see Bruce looking down at her, studying her inscrutably.  Their position was hardly innocent.  Sakura lay across his chest.  One of her legs was between his, and her face had been buried in his throat.  She was so tempted hide her face and go back to sleep, but she knew she couldn’t. 

“What’s happening between us Bruce?”

Bruce reached out and trailed a finger across her face. 

“I don’t know.”

Sakura began to pull away but much like she had in the middle of the night, but once again Bruce stopped her from moving.

“Don’t run away from me.”

Sakura chuckled.  “It’s not like I could run far Bruce.”

“Maybe even a step is too much.”  Sakura’s mind fell silent.  “Dick will be up soon.  Let’s just-“

“Yes,” Sakura said cutting off his words because she wasn’t sure she could hear them.

:::

Dick calling her Mom became a regular thing.  She ignored the looks Bruce gave her when he did it.  Or at least she tried to.  His gaze was hot and piercing.  It felt like she was being claimed.  Like she belonged to both of them and she always would.

Sakura knew better.  Nothing was forever. 

:::

Sakura was on the grounds trimming bushes when Bruce joined her.  “You don’t have to do this.”  Sakura paused briefly before she continued her task.

“Yes, I do.”

“I can—“

“Hire someone else?  No, Bruce.  I don’t want anyone here who could potentially find out who you and Dick are.”

“…you forgot yourself.” 

“No.  I didn’t.  I don’t matter in this equation.”

Bruce sighed and moved closer, taking the hedge clippers out of Sakura’s hands.  “Don’t do that.”

Sakura frowned at the bushes.  “Bruce, it has to be done, or the yard will be overrun.”

“You know that’s not what I meant.”  Sakura stared at him blankly for so long that Bruce ran a hand over his face.  “You _don’t_ know.”  Sakura looked back at the bush mentally going over their conversation.  “You’re important Sakura.  Dick and I—we care about you.  You matter to _us_.”

“I can’t love you, Bruce.”

Bruce didn’t immediately reply. Instead, he set the clippers aside and pulled Sakura into his arms.  She came with little hesitation. 

“Then don’t. Just stay with me.  Protect yourself just as you would protect us.”

Don’t.  He said it like it was a possibility and she foolishly believed him for a while.  All she had to do was not love Bruce Wayne, and he would stay alive and with her, unlike Gaara and Alfred.

:::

The first night he slipped into her room she welcomed him with open arms.  In the dim lights, she could see that his chest was bare, but he wore black pajama pants.  When he slipped in beside her, she realized they were silk.  He held her close to his chest, and Sakura basked in his warmth.  She often felt so cold at night. 

Nothing physical happened that night, and Sakura was glad of it.  She couldn’t…not in that bed. 

After that Sakura made sure that if she weren’t going out on patrol with Bruce, then she would slip into his bedroom and await him there.  The first time she had done it he had returned to his room looking confused and a little worried.  When he saw her curled under his blankets watching him, he said, “You’re full of surprises.”

Sakura beckoned him closer.  “Come to bed.  I’ve been waiting for you forever.”  He didn’t move immediately.  Instead, he studied her for a while before he joined her. 

:::

Sakura walked into the kitchen and kissed Dick on the head.  Bruce had yet to wake up, and Sakura was taking the young boy to school.  He was fidgeting, and Sakura knew something was on his mind. 

“Just tell me what it is, Dick.”

“I don’t want you to be angry.”

That didn’t bode well, and before Sakura could stop herself she asked sharply, “Did someone discover your identity?”  Sakura was already thinking of ways to eliminate the problem when Dick responded.

“What?  No!  I’m careful Mom!”

Slowly, Sakura relaxed.  “Oh.  Then I’m sure I’ll be alright.”

Dick looked skeptical, and Sakura chuckled at sat down at the counter next to Dick.  “Dick, you should know the rule of thumb is if everyone is safe then the likelihood of me exploding is slim.  I don’t explode at general questions.”

“And not general questions?”

Sakura’s eyes twitched.  “I’m more likely to explode because you’re beating around the bush than at your question.  So _ask_ Dick.”

“When are you and Bruce getting married?”

Sakura felt like she had been hit with Sasuke’s Chidori.  Sakura was glad she was sitting down.  “Dick…what made you ask that question?”

Dick shrugged.  “Bruce,”  Sakura noted that he still didn’t call the man Dad.  She didn’t know why and she didn’t know if she should ask, “looks at you the way my Dad looked at my Mom.”

Sakura feels terror build up in her throat because Bruce shouldn’t look at her like that.  It wasn’t safe.  He couldn’t…love her.

Sakura mentally scoffed.  Where did she think this was going?  You can’t sleep curled around a man every night and not expect things to happen.  No.  They hadn’t had sex, but some things were more intimate than that. 

“How do I look at him?”  Dick wouldn’t meet her eyes, and Sakura was having none of that.  She reached for his chin and gently gripped it before raising his head so their eyes could meet.  “Dick?”

“You look scared.”  Sakura blinked several times in confusion.  She wasn’t afraid of Bruce.  He would never harm her.  He wasn’t that type of man.  “You look scared that he’ll go away.  I just thought if you two got married then you wouldn’t have to worry about that anymore.”

A broken noise escaped Sakura’s lips before she could stop herself.  She jumped up from her seat not noticing a groggy Bruce had entered the kitchen.  Sakura was ashamed to admit that she fled the scene.

Bruce took Dick to school.

:::

She didn’t go to Bruce’s room that night, and she didn’t go to hers either.  At midnight she visited Alfred’s grave.  He was buried in the graveyard on the grounds next to a tree.  Sakura had been insistent upon that.  They didn’t have Sakura trees in Gotham and Sakura’s disappointment in that was fierce. 

Sakura sat in the tree looking down at Alfred’s grave.  She was quiet for a long time, but she had so much to say.  She could remember Alfred always patiently waiting her out.  There was just no way to outwait the man. 

“I wasn’t supposed to care about him—not like this. He was supposed to be our son, and I was happy about that.  Gaara didn’t want children.  He was terrified of becoming his father.  I resigned myself a life without them.  I was okay with it, but then there was you and this life we were trying to build together.  Bruce was supposed to be a part of our family. 

It’s weird now Alfred.  I don’t…he’s home.  He’s my home, and sometimes I feel like I’m betraying you by even considering loving him the way I love you.  I don’t want to love him because it feels wrong for so many different reasons.  But I can’t let him go.  I can’t walk away.  But if I stay…I don’t want to lose him too.  He says it’s alright if I don’t love him but that’s bullshit.  You’d be ashamed if you could see me now.

Dick says…he’s my son Alfred.  Bruce’s ward.  He told me that he knows that I’m afraid of losing Bruce.”  Sakura chuckles mirthlessly, “I’m so transparent that a child can see through me.  What must Bruce think?”

“Bruce thinks,”  Sakura jumped startled that he had managed to sneak up on her so easily, “that he’s willing to wait however long it takes for you.  He doesn’t want you to force yourself into anything you aren’t ready for.  Every day we wake up happy.  You, me, and Dick.  Let’s just take our happiness one day at a time.”  Sakura eyes searched the shadows looking for him.  He wasn’t far away from her and stepped closer until he could put his hand on Alfred’s tombstone if he wanted to.  Sakura climbed down the tree.

“You weren’t supposed to hear all that.”

“I’m glad that I did.”  Sakura moved to his side but didn’t touch him.  He reached out a hand to her.  Sakura looked down at it briefly before threading their hands together. 

“I loved him, Bruce.”

“I know.”

“It’s hard letting go.”

“I know.”  Sakura thought about the man she was talking to and realized that he, better than most people, probably understood that.  “Come to bed, Sakura.  I’ve been waiting for you forever.”

Sakura felt her lips twitch, but she allowed Bruce to tug her along. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly it for this story. If anything appears it will be a short epilogue to indulge that side of me that feels the need to tease Bruce. So I'm marking this complete but if another chapter shows up I just couldn't resist.
> 
> Thanks for your patience. I hope you enjoyed the read.
> 
> JnR


End file.
